


If anything happens, I love you.

by OzKittyCat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: 76th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Challenge: The Hunger Games Competition, District 11 (Hunger Games), District 9 (Hunger Games), Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Hunger games fanfic - Freeform, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen Dies, Other, peeta dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzKittyCat/pseuds/OzKittyCat
Summary: After Katniss fails to rebel and save Panem, the next Hunger games begin. Willow is the female tribute for District 11. Before Katniss is taken and executed, she has killed President Snow, and his daughter takes over. With a few new rules set in place, the odds are not in Willows favor.Edit: If your seeing this, please have a good day (=
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, so if I mess up, please tell me! The chapters are short, but I've been working on this for some time. The first few chapters will come out fast, the middle and last will come out slow! Thank you so much for reading!   
> Edit: Please get this to 50 reads! Iv'e worked pretty hard and I am so grateful for the people who are currently reading (=

Chapter 1: The Chase 

I kept running, I do not want them to catch me. If they did, I would pay a terrible price. 

“Tag, your it!” Yelled Mimi. “Now pay up.” 

I gave her a piece of bread. 

“Okay, what do you have?” I said 

“Uhm, I have some milk out back. You want it, Willow?” 

“Sure. I’ll do that.” 

“Then come and get me!” 

Mimi sprinted away and I trailed after her. We went to the town square, up and around the houses until we ran into one of the Peacekeepers. If you can even call them that, I saw them smack a girl until she passed out because she stole some grain. It was only a handful. 

“What are you two doing so close to the fence?” The Peacekeeper asked. 

“Well, Mimi and I were-” I tried to answer 

“Willow, honey? Come home, you haven't finished your chores!” Mother exclaimed. She just saved Mimi and me. 


	2. Curfew

Chapter 2: Curfew 

Mother started walking back towards the house and we came running towards her. 

“I’ve told you two before, don’t go by the fence. After Katniss died, they have had high security on the boarder.” Mother scolded us. It is true, she had told us this before to stay away from there. Of course, we had always listened to Mother, but we really did not mean to. We lost track of time and I wanted the milk. 

“Yes Mother. We won't let it happen again.” I spoke. 

“Good.” 

“I should really get back home; it's getting late and the curfew is in 15 minutes.” Mimi said. Her voice cracked and she ran home after that without another word. 

I realized when we ran into the Peacekeeper, I bumped into her. She never gave me the milk.


	3. The day before

Chapter 3: The Day Before 

I stretched across the bed. Its tattered blanket barley kept me warm at night, but I got up to get ready. For tomorrow is the reaping. 

. . . 

I looked at the bathroom mirror. I am wearing a beautiful pale-yellow dress with little lace stitched on the arms and waist bands. Mother walked up behind me and tied my hair into a bun with a silky ribbon. This was our newest dress since I grew out of my other one. 

Mother looked at me and sighed. “I made eggs. Don’t eat them all, feed the rest to the pigs.” 

We have 3 pigs. A male, a female, and a baby. They make us quite a bit of money each year. This year they made us $208. Even that much could not keep food on our plates and our house warm during winter. 

I ate the eggs. We do not have breakfast often, so I want to enjoy this. I left half of the eggs and left the rest for pigs. Mother came right as I was done to pick the rest up and threw them to the pigs. I never give them names, if I did, I would become too attached. We must kill the oldest one that we have 2 genders of every year. I do not enjoy that.


	4. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer!

Chapter 4: The Reaping 

Father got home from work late at night. He worked the night shift at the fields of District 11. So, he always got home late at night or early in the morning. Mother put on the dress again, but we did not have breakfast today. Every year after the reaping was over, we would have carrots, a small slice of bread, and a bit of ham. When I plopped on the couch, Rosey, our cat, jumped up next to me. I petted her gray fur. It’s incredibly soft. I do not like her much usually, but she brings us mice that we could eat in the worst of times. 

“Honey, it’s time to go.” Mother said sorrowfully. 

After my sister Lilly died in the games, she never really recovered. Every night you could hear her soft cries into her pillow. If I got picked for The Games, she would be broken. 

I waved to father as I walked out the door. He never came to the picking because he had a restraining order on Mrs. Goldstein. After Lilly got picked, he dashed up to the podium and nearly strangled Goldstein half to death. He got shot in the leg so he would stop, and it was infected, he never could walk the same again. 

The pavement felt weird in these shoes. It felt harder than normal, but it is just because my muscles are so tense. I walked faster so Mother and I would get to the grass faster. Hopefully there my feet would stop hurting. 

I investigated the crowd and Mimi popped up behind me and I jumped, thinking she was a Peacekeeper. Her dress was silky white and had black ribbons on the seams and in her hair. 

“Did I scare you?” Mimi chuckled. 

“Well. What do you think? Huh?” I said, still embarrassed since I hit the girl in front of me when I jumped. She gave me the nastiest look in the history of nastiest looks. 

Mother was keeping a close eye on me; this was my second reaping, and my name was entered twice for a chance of a bit of grain. She was looking at me as if I stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Eh hem! Welcome to the annually 76th Hunger games!” Goldstein clapped and when nobody clapped back, she stopped. “Last year we had a... Rough experience and I bet we are all so tiered. Anyhow, the show must go on! In memories of Effie, ladies first!” 

She stuck her hand into the bowl and came out with 3 names as always and plucked 2 of them off. “The lady for the 76th Hunger Games is... Willow Littletree!” 

My heart sank and I heard Mother scream. Three Peacekeepers came up to me ready to pick me up if I tried to run, but I kept my head high and I gave Mimi a hug. I walked up the podium and Mrs. Goldstein is cheering as if it was an award to go to The Games. It made me for some reason feel better, she always embarrassed herself when she was picking names, because no one was cheering with her. 

“Now for the gentlemen!” Goldstein exclaimed, probably trying to change the subject. This year the bowls were different. The girls bowl was a shallow bowl, and the boys bowl was a long tube. “The gentleman that will be attending the 76th Hinger Games is... Flint Underbreath!” The color in his green eyes turned gray in seconds. He was 15 years old and always had a crush on my sister, but when she died 3 years ago, it broke his little heart. He fought to get up on the stage and I just stared at him, dazed. Was this all just a dream? I pinched myself just to make sure. Nope, this was all real and I pinched myself for nothing.


	5. You cannot run or hide

Chapter 5: You cannot run or hide 

The Peacekeepers dragged us of the stage and each into a separate room. Mother and Father came running in. I guess one exception to a restraining order was if your child gets picked for the games, you can see them one last time. Mother started to at once cry, and Father stared at the ground, He did not cry but he was on the inside. I could tell. I ran up to them both, not caring if dirt got on my dress or not, it is not like I will ever wear it again. I hugged them and we sat in silence. The room was covered with black and white Paintings of dancers with big puffy skirts. All the furniture was white and had two black and white checkered pillows on the couch. 

“Mom, please take care of Rosey and have dinner after I leave. Don’t let that food go to waste.” I cried into her shoulder. Mother looked at me surprised; I never called her Mom after Lilly died. She nodded. I hope she was telling the truth. 

“Dad, make sure you don’t kill Rosey, she will bring you food at dire times.” I said to him and he looked even more surprised as Mother. 

He looked at me and said “Yes.” His voice cracked and he broke out into tears. 

The Peacekeepers dragged Mother and Father out of the room. 

“I love you both so very m-” The door slammed. Mimi walked in; her face covered in tears. 

“We have one minute exactly. I want to tell you that you can use your speed to your advantage and your flexibility. You're not as fast as me, I’m the fastest kid in class, but it can still help you.” Mimi said, her tears were still flowing down her cheeks. I know she was just cracking a joke, but it made me feel worse. “You're my best friend and I can't wait to see you when you get home.” 

“I won't see you again, don’t tell yourself that and your hopes will be up. Then it will hurt even more when I die.” I turned around and sucked up my tears as the Peacekeepers dragged her away as she was screaming. 

“Hello dear. I am here to escort you to the train. Right this way.” A woman in pale red and yellow dress said to me. “I'm sorry to say but you have no mentor. In the last Hunger Games, they both unfortunately died. I will be teaching you instead.” 

We walked to the train and I still heard mothers wails from inside. I turned around to see what was going on, but the lady turned my head to the train. That may be the last time I see District 11 again. 

When we got into the train; Flint was already laying on the couch with a green blanket on top of him. He was practically taking up the whole couch and I had only a little bit to sit on. 

“Sorry Miss Willow, we had to put him under so he would get into the train.” A man with two bottles of water said, “Here you go, you must be parched.” He handed me a bottle and I drank it. He is right, I am parched. 

Flint opened his eyes, they must have not given him must anesthesia, because when his eyes opened, he sat straight up and looked at me like I could help him out. He started mumbling a song that I did not recognize; Father never sang much after Lilly died because they would always sing together.


	6. To the Capitol

Chapter 6: To the Capitol 

I opened my eyes, I must have fell asleep on the couch, and there was a huge table of food across the train. All these wonderful scents, only if Mother and Father were here. This is what happened to Lilly. She barely got any sponsors because of how she would only run. The only weapon she could use was a dagger, and she only knew how to use if from the pigs. Well, maybe I won't get sponsors like she did, I don’t want to turn into a monster. I don't want to kill anyone. I mean, I am the fastest kid in my grade, but that will only help me escape, how could I defend myself from up close? 

The Lady snapped me out of it. 

“Darling, are you okay?” She said “Ah, never mind. You must be hungry, you slept of the day! Come, we have much to discuss, and eat” She smiled at me smoothly. Although she is very kind, it annoyed me that she didn't let me talk. 

I got up from the couch and Flint was already sitting at the table, how come I didn’t see him before? I sat down and the chairs had a velvety cushion as soft as silk. How come the Capitol didn't provide us with an inch of this stuff and they gave an abundance of it to this train cart? Immediately a girl that looked to be about 18 came up to me and put a plate of lamb stew, broccoli, bread rolls and tons of other delicious looking food in front of me. 

“Woah, thank you! This looks delicious, did you make it?” I asked the girl. She just stared at me in awe. 

“Willow, don’t talk to the Avox’s are you serious!” Mrs. Goldstein exclaimed. “What are you thinking! Off with you” She screamed, and the girl ran away into another cart. I think I got the point, don't talk to the people who serve you, maybe its offensive in the Capitol. 

Flint leaned over to me and whispered into my ear “The girl you just talked to can’t talk. She's an Avox and the Capitol cut off her tongue because she broke the rules. They come to the capitol and are treated as servants.” 

He looked at me and he must have smirked at the anger that set into my face. Why would the Capitol do such a thing! They would make someone's life miserable so they could have servants that can’t even speak! All the ads on the Capitol were always so sweet. They had gardens and tones of roses, girls and boys of all races hand in hand. They had sweet food and they had the President. He is dead now and his daughter has taken over. President Jasmine. She’s in her late 30’s and she had long dirty brown hair and creamy skin. Her hair always parted to the left and had a barrette that held back the right part of her hair. Her daughter stood next to her on the TV screens. Her daughter, Catlina, looked nothing like her. She has short curly blonde hair and always wore pink. Her eyes are bright blue, and she is 13. She really wanted to go to the games and they just passed a law that if a girl or boy from the Capitol wants to join the games they can. I bet they only did this because they lost everyone from District 12. 

I can’t even believe why someone would want to go to the games. Especially the President's daughter. I mean is Catlina that stupid? I mean, it gives tributes more competition, so I don’t like that law, along with several hundreds. The Capitol loves her anyway, so she will get tons of sponsors. Less for Flint and me. Who cares anyway? I'm going to die no matter what. 

I ran into a bedroom. This is one of my sleepless nights and I know it.


	7. We are here

Chapter 7: We are here 

I woke up with a headache. I started pacing across the room, trying to figure out what outfit would attract the most sponsors. I’m only 13. Maeby I should come across as shy. Or cute. They did have a black and white dress with butterflies stitched on where the pieces of fabric meet. In my opinion that’s cute. I’ll wear it. 

I slipped the dress on and right after I managed to zip up the zipper, Flint walked in. He didn’t even knock. 

“Good, you're up. We are here, they are expecting us to go get ourselves cleaned up at the Capitol in 30 minutes.” Flint said then slammed the door. 

I came out and one of the Avox’s came up behind me and started combing my hair and putting it in a curled ponytail. I don’t even know how he managed to curl it with no tools. I smiled at him and he smiled back, then walked into another train cart. 

“Oh! You're up, I told Flint to get you. I thought he was lying! Anyhow! We are here, come the sponsors are waiting outside!” Goldstein skipped away. She did it in heels to. Impressive. 

“Wait!” She turned around “What did Flint mean by getting ‘Cleaned Up’?” 

Goldstein laughed “Your stylists silly! They are going to make you look even prettier than you already are!” She skipped away for good this time. 

I peeked outside of the curtains on the windows and saw tons of people dressed in so many different colors and styles. Lots of them had microphones that all attached to a big silver box. One of the people saw me and started shouting my name and more people turned their heads to look. I shut the curtains right away. At least the train was soundproof. 

My mentor came running up to me and ushered me to the end of the train where we would wave and go into a building where we would go to get ‘styled’. I looked out into the sea of people and put on a fake smile and waved. I wonder what my Mother was thinking, if she was thinking at all. 

We rushed into the building and shut the doors. 

“Oh gosh! I never told you my name! I’m so sorry. My name is Autumn Dusk. As you know I'm your mentor. Uf. I've spent all my time already. Go to the end of this hall and Willow, turn right. Flint, turn left. Go on now, your stylists are waiting!” Autumn said. 

Finally, I knew her name. She gave me a look and I rushed down the hallway and turned right, where there were 13 rooms. All with each district's name. Districts 12 and 13 were blocked off. Makes sense. Ever since Katniss, Peeta, and President Snow died, along with almost all their families, they kind of just acted like nothing happened. Snow’s family survived so Jasmine took control. 

I walked into the District 11’s door and looked around as 3 ladies came up to me. It’s almost like they popped out of nowhere. 

“Ah! She’s finally here! Oh, so beautiful, you will get tons of sponsors!” One of the women said, jumping up and down with joy. 

“Ah yes! I agree! Once we are done with you, you will be as pretty as a goddess!” Another said. 

The other woman just looked at me up and down. 

“Take off your clothes, honey.” The 3rd woman said. 

I looked at her and shook my head. She gave me a nastier look that the girl that I bumped into at the reaping. 

“Oh, don’t torture the girl, Trilly! You can wear a robe sweety, you can change in another room.” The 1st woman said. “And by the way, my name is Valora.” 

“Mines Izzie!” Said the 2nd women with anticipation. 

I walked away into a changing room and changed into a mint green robe with the softest material I've ever felt. I changed; I don’t know what Tilly would do if I didn’t get out there quick. 

. . . 

“All done!” Izzie said. “You're so beautiful” 

“Look at our masterpiece!” Cried Valora. 

My eyebrows felt as if they were on fire. It seemed like Tilly didn't like me much. I was glad when they pushed me into another room with a tall girl with pastel purple and blue hair. She has these cute glasses with little white circles on the rims. 

“Hello their Willow. I'm your designer, Robin. I will be designing your costume for the carriage rides.” She said. 

“Hey.” I squeaked back. I don’t what to say. 

“Come here, I don’t bite” She added a soothing smile and I walked toward her. 

She showed me a notebook with beautiful dresses with lots of butterflies. I looked at the dress I’m wearing. I guess butterflies are my theme now. Robin smiled at me. She knows I like them. We flipped through the pages and I found my favorite. It’s a high-low peach gown with white and silver butterflies stitched onto the skirt. 

“You like this one?” Robin asked. 

I nodded and hugged her, as a peacekeeper escorted me out of the room and into a building where I saw Flint at a dinner table. Why does he always get there before me? He smiled at me. 

“Come sit, this salad is delicious!” Flint gestured me to the table. 

I sat down and tried the salad. Before I knew it, I demolished the whole bowl. I looked at the empty bowl and looked around and burst into laughter. Then everyone started laughing, why did I even laugh in the first place! 

. . . 

I plopped into bed and fell asleep instantly. 

. . . 

I woke in an ocean surrounded by sharks, but when I looked at them closely, their eyes looked like Lillys. One of the sharks leaped at me and before it could chomp, Autumn was next to me. 

“Are you okay?” She asked urgently. 

“Yes. I'm fine.” I lied. 

“Okay, you were just screaming. I bet district 12 could hear you!” She realized her mistake and walked out of the room. 

Then whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Lilly's eyes in the shark that was about to kill me.


	8. Training day 1

Chapter 8: Training Day 1 

I do have to admit, these fleece blankets are an upgrade from the tattered ones at home. I stood up and put on the robe from yesterday and looked around to see that I was the last one up. Flint, Autumn, and Goldstein where already eating breakfast. I walked into the washroom and took a brief shower. 

When I came out, I combed my newly cut hair. It was cut to my upper back and I put it in a ponytail, just like the Avox on the train did. 

When I exited the washroom, a plate of eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon where left. I took a plate of pancakes, eggs, and left the bacon aside. I wonder if the butchered the pigs at home yet. 

“Your alive!” Goldstein said sarcastically. 

For now. I thought to myself. 

“Come on, Today is training, you will get to meet the other tributes. Flint is already there. Please change into the clothes on your bed.” 

. . . 

I walked into the training room to find walls filled with weapon's and centers that you could learn editable plants, how to catch a fish, and many more. Immediately I went to a girl that I saw got reaped from district 9, she produced grain, so maybe she was like me. On Saturday, Sundays, and Wednesdays I was forced to go into the trees and pick apples and other fruits. 

“Hi!” I said nervously. Up close she looked to be about 12 or 13 years old, so around my age. 

“Hey!” She squeaked back. “Did you know both our names are after trees?” 

“No, I haven't heard your name before, what is it?” 

“My name is Maple. Yours is Willow, right?” 

“Yep! I saw you at the daggers, your pretty good. Can you teach me some stuff?” 

I heard an object wisp past me, and I saw a girl, 18 years old, throwing spears at dummies, sometimes missing. 

“You better be careful! In the Arena, that will be you on the stick!” The girl threatened. 

Maple and I just kept walking to the daggers station, not thinking anything of the girl, even though she is a career. If she wanted to kill us, it would take her ten minutes to find us and kill us, with no help. 

“Here we are!” Maple exclaimed. 

I knew a little bit about snares, when I was younger, I would trap bunnies when we were in desperate need of food. Mabey I can exchange and hour of dagger teaching for an hour of snare teaching? I asked and Maple agreed. 

. . . 

After the lesson, and teaching, I realized how good I was with daggers. Maple was still better than me, but I’m amazed on how straight I can throw a dagger! We parted and decided we would train tomorrow together, that’s when I knew we formed an alliance. 

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down, this time, Flint was last.


	9. Training: day 2

Chapter 9: Training Day 2 

I found myself next to Maple in the training room the whole time we were in there. I’m pretty good at the edible plants station, but I wouldn’t count on myself for picking out food. 

“I have a secret, you can’t tell anyone, OK?” Maple whispered. 

I nodded. 

“I am really good at using a sickle. I’m not showing anyone, not even the Game makers. I’m hoping there's one at the cornucopia I can grab. I don’t want to get a high score, or the Careers will be after us.” 

Us. They will be after us. This is what I've been hoping for! This is a sign we are an alliance! Yes! 

“Okay, I won't tell anyone.” I smiled. 

Maple started giggling and I did too. Soon, everyone was looking at us. 

. . . 

“Okay guys, tomorrow you will be tested for training scores. You need to keep a low profile. People won't kill you if you have a low score. They will save you till the end. That will give you a better chance of winning.” Autumn said. “If you do get a higher score, then the Careers will hunt you down. You do not want the Careers hunting you down, I can tell you that.” 

“I still can't use weapons! I suck at using them. Every time I throw a knife, I fall short or I don’t have enough force to penetrate a cotton dummy!” Flint cried “How am I supposed to survive if I can't slice a cloth! 

“Well maybe don’t use a knife.” I mumbled. 

“Come on guys! You don’t need to use a knife. There is plenty more weapons you can use, Willow, what weapons are you best with?” Autumn lectured. 

“Um, a dagger.” I smiled at Flint. 

I mean it's not like I'm lying, I am good with daggers. 

“Well terrific.” Flint rolled his eyes. “You and your girlfriend will walk off into the sunset with your daggers and plants. Great for me!” 

“She's not my girlfriend!” I yelled. 

Why would he every say something like that! Is he jealous that I have allies and a weapon I can use and he doesn't? It doesn't even matter, why would he care. 

“Stop it you two! You are tributes from District 11 and that means you don’t fight! Got it?” Autumn screamed. 

“Yes Autumn.” We both sighed. 

The Avox on the other side of the room was staring at us, with 3 plates of food in his hands. I brushed my skirt off and sat at the tables and said thanks to the Avox, without the others hearing me. Of course, he said nothing back. 

Once I was finished eating, I asked if I could go out and train for another hour. 

“Sure, make sure you take this slip, so the Peacekeepers know you're not trying to escape.” Autumn handed me a pink slip right out of her pocket and handed it to me. “Be straight back once you're done.” 

. . . 

I practiced with daggers, a bit with a spear (But I’m not good with those), and at the edible plants station. I aced the test this time. I saw someone enter the room and I looked to see who it was. I looked at a bracelet Autumn gave me that told me the time. It’s 8:23, if the bracelet is right. I walked up to a figure, that seemed to be practicing like me. The lights were off even when I first came in, so I can only see a silhouette. 

“H-Hello?” I trembled, what if they got scared and hurt me? 

“What are you doing here, little butterfly.” Said a boy, his voice sounded like he is 16 or 17 years old. 

“Who are you?” 

“Why are you asking?” 

“Um, I don’t know. I’m Willow.” 

“Well I look forward to seeing you in the games, Willow” 

He walked out of the room and dropped a spear to the ground. After he left, I got scared about being alone in the dark, so I ran out and went back to my room. 

I couldn't fall asleep after I lay down.


	10. Evaluation

Chapter 10: Evaluation 

I woke to the sound of Goldstein panicking and rushing me into the shower. I guess since today we get our scores, she wants me to look pretty for the game makers. 

. . . 

We are sat down into a room with numbered seats and each row had each tribute in either chair. The rows are every other one is on either side of the room. Maple sat directly across from me and she looked back at me and smiled. 

. . . 

Almost everyone was done, and Maple was called. I tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Good luck!” I speak. 

“You too!” Maple replied. 

She walked into a silver door and into a black room and shut it. 

. . . 

Flint walked into the black room and I was left there, waiting. A minute passed. And another, and another, until it was my turn to go in. I walked into the room and when I shut the door the lights turned on and the previous game makers where in a shielded room above me. 

“You have fifteen minutes. Start now.” The Game makers said. 

A shield glimmered against the game makers. I guess they don’t want someone with an attitude like Katniss to hurt them. It's not like I could throw a knife that far with such accuracy anyway. I pick up the knives and examine them. I find a pack, with a blade so sharp, when I touch it, the blade scrapes my finger. I hide the blood. I try to aim, but I fall short. Second time, I hit the dummy, but in the leg, not the chest that I was aiming for. 

Third time's a charm. I hit the dummy in the center of the chest. The game makers are in awe and write something on a notepad. The rest of the time I try my luck with the jungle gym, and I find since I am so light, I can practically glide on the tree branches. But I think about Rue, she was just like me. Quick, smart, and small. Look where that got her. 

The time goes by and the game makers say I'm done, but I think they cut me short. I'm searched by Peacekeepers that pat me down, to make sure I haven’t stolen anything. I wonder what they would do if I tried to get out with a weapon. Probably tazze me. They aren't allowed to do any physical damage, as it would affect my performance in the games. Ill end up dead one way or another anyway, it's not like they will care. 

I walk down the hallway and when I get to the room, Autumn, Flint, and Goldstein are waiting for me to come. They assumed I’d be getting back soon, as I am now the last tribute to get back. I plop into the chair, the second my butt hits the seat, they all dig into the delicious dish. 

. . . 

After dinner, the speakers tell everyone in Panem to turn on the TV to see the training scores. Every one in the district is required to see them, the people from the Capitol will watch, no doubt about it. They want to see who to sponsor. It starts from District 1 to district 11. Males then females.   
. . .  
After some time passes, from ads and then reviewing each tribute after their score is televised, there is a play back of the male from District 4. His name is Henry. He got a score of 11. That means he knows me and he's dangerous. Crap.  
. . .  
Maple is finally called and she get a score of 6. Wow, that 6 can go a long way. She said she knows how to work a sickle. And her figure makes her seem easy prey, so the will leave her to the end. Most careers go hunting for people with and 8 or higher, and leave the others for last. They know they will be starving, dehydrated, hurt, or a mix of everything.  
District 10 passes, and now it's Flint and Me.  
Flint got a ... 9! How did he get a 9! He said that he had no weapons he can use! There is no way he could get that high and not use a weapon! A LIER! THAT BOY IS A LIER!  
I turn towards him and he gives me the biggest condescending smile. I want to ask him what he did. Also I want to punch him for lying. AGH!  
Now whatever sponsors I had the chance to get are his!   
Every thing Autumn and Goldstein are saying are muted and when Goldstein taps my shoulder to congratulate him, I give a fake smile so she will shut up.   
"Oh! It's Willow's turn now! Turn it up!" Goldstein cheers, the Avox turn up the volume.  
"Willow Little tree! What a wonder! Her sister actually played in the games just 4 years ago! What fun to have sisters!" The TV broadcasts "Well, she seems to be as great as her sis! Willow Littletrees score is..... 6! Now, this is the same score her sister got a few years back. I wonder how she will hold up in the arena! Hopefully better than her sister! Well good night Panem!"  
Well. That's not what I was expecting. Jokes about my sister. Autumn looks at me. In fact, EVERYONE in the room looks at me.   
"Well you aren't cheering for my score." I snap.  
I dont understand why the Capitol would make jokes about my dead sister. I knew they were evil and they don't care if they are murdering kids every year. But my sister? She died a heroic death. She knew she was not going to last. She took down one of the careers while bleeding out. The last few careers tortured her. That year the Capitol said it was a 'great show'. Great. Now the Capitol is making fun of me. Me and my ally have the same score, when she wasn't even trying. And my fellow tribute has a score of 9.  
I start to wonder if it would be better to just step off the platform to end it all quickly. No. My family and friends would be devastated if I did that. Maple will protect me. Hopefully.


	11. We are in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I forgot to do the tribute parade and interviews. Sorry guys! This is my first book (if you call it that XD) so there will be quite a bit of mess ups! TYSM if ur reading!

Chapter 11: We are in

Autumn walked in and she said that she was sorry that those things were said in the score reviews.   
"I bet they didn't mean it." She said shyly  
I flipped into the other side of the bouncy bed, facing my back to her.  
"Come on. You get ready, just take a shower. You get to wear whatever you want for a few hours, while you are on the plane to the arena." Autumn walked out and closed the door behind her.  
Well, at least I can wear what I want before I'm slaughtered. Like the pigs at home. Defenseless. Helpless. Begging for life. Now I know what the pigs feel like. I want to think they don't have feelings, or a life. But now, I'm the pig, and the Capitol is the butcher.  
I put on some soft but tight sleep pants, and the robe that I wore when I was 'styled'.   
. . .  
The plane toon me across a lake, over a think pine forest and then the windows tinted. I couldn't see a thing, and before I know it, a woman comes up in front of me and pokes me with a needle. I try to move but my arm won't let me. Then once she's done, something encases me, and I'm dropped under ground, into a little place that I have to change clothes in. Its oddly warm but I don't mind.   
"Go into the bathroom, you clothes will be ready for you. Put them on and then you can get ready." Robin came out of a little tube herself, and sat down on a leather couch, and drinks a cup of coffee. "Go on!"  
I rush to the bathroom and change my clothes. Robin comes in after I'm done changing and buts my hair in curly pig tails.   
"I don't wanna go!" I turn to her "I don't wanna die like Lilly!"   
Robin encases me in her loving arms and gives me a kiss on the forehead.  
"It's gonna be okay, Willow." She hushes me.   
Robin pins a small butterfly into my hair band and she says it's my token.   
"Autumn said to tell you that you have to find Maple and run. Dont go to the cornucopia." She says.  
How does she know about Maple? There are cameras everywhere, but I didn't think we were under observation. Whatever. She is right though. Maple will protect me. I hope so at least.  
"I'm sorry, may the odds be in your favor." Robin says, and she pushes me down into a tube and a glass door traps me.   
The odds are not in my favor. The presidents daughter, careers, Flint, starvation, dehydration, poisoning, not to mention traps. If I do make it out of here, I'll be in a wooden box.


	12. May the games begin

I feel traped and my heart pounds. I accept death. I've never really been afraid to die. You will occasionally see some old folks or even young adults sitting next to a building. Motionless. I always tell myself that they are just sleeping. It helps. But not now. The cold air rushes into the tube and I know I'm close. I just want a quick death. I'll try, I really will, just I don't want to be hurt for a long time before I die.  
The sun glares and I can barely see. The sun finally stop blinding me and I see the golden cornucopia that I was specifically told not to go to. But it's so tempting. I choose to look for Maple, and examine my surroundings. It seems like we are on a middle mountain. There is a lower mountain, which is attached to a river and water fall. On another side, the mountains mellow out to make a field with trees and a bit of an open field with flowers. There's a few huge trees, which are obviously modified. They act like staircases, and lead up to the top of a mountain with a lake and a huge field with tall, thick trees.  
45 seconds.  
My eyes scan the ground and I see some bread, a sleeping bad which looks to have a tube inside, and a small, dagger. The dagger doesn't look sharp, but it still is useful.  
30 seconds.  
I find Maple and she smiles, her eyes glance back to the sickle, which is conveniently placed on the rim of the cornucopia, right in her line of sight. As long as she can get it and run, we can follow each other untill we find a safe place.  
15 seconds.  
I find Flint focused on a spear. That's his weapon. The careers will either ask him to join them, or hunt him. Either way, I just hope he does die. Its sounds jerky, but he didn't congratulate me on my score. I didn't congratulate him either, but it's only because he lied to me.   
5 seconds.  
My heart pounds and I aim for the dagger, bag, and bread.   
3 seconds.  
They are placed in a line, so I can grab them and make a beeline to Maple.  
2 seconds.  
I'll figure out the rest later.  
"MAY THE 76TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN" Loud speakers boom.

I run to the bag, but a small boy next to me grabs the bread and runs. I couldn't get him quick enough. I get the bag and dagger, and then I see Flint. He is walking toward the careers. He joined them.  
I glance back at Maple, who already has the sickle in her hands. She sees the stuff in my hands and smiles. She points towards one of the staircase trees, and starts to run toward it. Soon, I'm next to her, both of us gasping for breath. That's when the boy from district 9 comes up to us.


	13. Not my partner

I see the boy crawling up the stairs and I silently tell Maple he is there. She grabs the sickle, and puts it in a ready position. I can here him, only a little, but mostly I hear cannons. At least ten people died just at the blood bath.  
The boy cracks one of the branches and he assumes we didn't hear it, because we stay where we are and hold our ground.  
The boy is finally in view and then lunges at me with a very sharp, and serrated knife. I deflect it and move to the side. Maple swings her sickle and hits his arm. For a split second, I can see the wound and how much blood pours from it. I didn't realize how high up we are in the tree untill I watch him fall. I see his body bounce up after he hits and I hear a cannon boom.  
"Holy crap." Maple gasps.  
"We have to get up onto the mountain." I say back, but I still have to keep my voice down. I don't want Flint and the careers to hurt me. Flint. I have to be mad later. Now is NOT the time.  
I urge Maple up but she just sits there. Staring at the boy on the ground. That's when the helicopter grabs him and disappears onto the clouds.  
"I killed him." Maple turns to me. "I just killed someone."  
"You saved us." I try to make her feel better. If she wasn't there just now, I would be dead. "You saved me. Now get up here before the others see."  
She grabs her sickle and slowly walks up the tree.  
. . .  
We find a shelter in a huge tree that was hollowed out and covered in moss. Maple spotted it and knew it was hollow. I broke off a few layers of bark and a think layer of moss attacks me. But it can hide the log if we place it well enough.  
I sit Maple down inside the log and she looks at me.  
"He was my partner. Why would my partner want to kill you? Or me!" Maple was tearing up "I just killed him."  
"Yes. You killed him. But you just saved my life! Its kinnda a good thing that he attacked is then. He would have betrayed you when you needed him most." I say back "You. You saved me!"  
She gives me a soft smile and nods.  
. . .  
My hunger is setting in my stomach. I've gone weeks with only scraps, but now it's worst then ever. My tongue is also dry and Maple is already sleeping. Her head leaned into my shoulder.  
The anthem starts to play in the sky above me and I count the people in the sky.  
Both tributes from 3.  
The female from 4.  
Both from 5.  
Male from 6.  
Male from 7.  
Both from 8.  
Maples partner.  
Female from 10. Both from the Capitol is alive. 11 dead.  
13 alive.  
One of the careers died. I wonder how. Most of the time, of they die this early, it's a fit of rage from another career or an accident. Either way, one less person to kill me.


	14. The real HUNGER games

The Hunger in my stomach is unbearable. I can't sleep and even though we have a water source, we can manage to get food. I've seen may people in the game die from starvation or dehydration, but I never expected to really die from it.  
"Oh my God." Maple gasps "Willow, come here NOW!"  
"What's wrong-" I say.  
I see Flint. He is trying to get water from the river up here. He is bleeding out and has a chunk of his sleeve taken off.  
"We have to help." Maple looks back at me. "Look, he's hurt, and bad."   
"What if it's a trap?" I wince at the thought. The careers taking place, ready to attack. Flint giving me my death.  
"Well. Then I will attack too, and you run."   
"No. If he dies then he dies. I don't care for him."  
"We can't just leave him here! What if he sees us? We need water too!"  
True. We can't survive long without water. That's when I see a bag on Flint's shoulder, a decent size too. From what I can see, he slings it off his shoulder and applies something to his arm. An apple and a water container fall out.  
Oh, what I would do for an apple.  
He bites into the apple and I can hear him scream from here.  
He shoved something into his arm, and digs something out.  
A spear head.  
The careers betrayed him. Now, it's either a trap, Flint is actually hurt, or Flint knows we are here and is trying to bait us. He looks too weak to fight, so I let Maple go and check. I trail behind her, having my dagger ready. It can't really cut anyone, but I think it will still hurt.  
"Please don't hurt me." Flint whispers.  
"I won't." Maple says.  
I can't make any promises." I tell him.  
Maple gives me a nasty loon and I roll my eyes. I start to walk away, back to the log. But Flint grabs my ankle and holds tight.  
"Please, you have to get out of here." He says in a hushed voice.  
"Well duh."   
"What is wrong? Is something, or someone, out here?" Maple says nervously.  
Flint nods at points in the direction of the staircase trees. I can only see the wind blowing and the small branches moving.  
"They hurt me and said if I come back to them, they would give the viewers a show." He was practically un-audible and was speaking in such a hushed voice, I almost couldn't hear him over the waves crashing. "They will come, they saw me climb up here. I thought you guys were down in the forest, so I came here."  
"Are the people from the Capitol with the careers?" Maple asks.  
"Yes."  
"Why? I heard they can't even fight!" I say  
"They can."  
"Who hurt you?"  
"The careers. I said that we should go looking for the 'prey', as they call it. They said that we would go in the morning, and I keep watch while they sleep." He said "I could barely keep my eyes open, so I decided to drift off a bit. I woke to the sound of a cannon boom and everyone jumped up. Except one of them. They had a spear lodged into their throat, and we saw a silhouette of an older tribute, most likely male, running into the valley, into the trees. They blamed me. Which of course, was my fault that I wasn't awake. So they took another spear and said these words.'You let them die, so we will too. Slowly you will bleed out, and die.' They stuck me with the spear into my arm. They took all me weapons and forgot the backpack. I ran up here and here we are."  
I didn't care about anything that happened, except one thing. The boy with a spear. He was the one in the training center. Henry.  
"Well, if you do have some food in that backpack, I'm gonna have some." Maple smiled.  
. . .  
I woke and I felt my hand intertwined with Maple's. She was on watch and looked down at me. She moved her hand away, and Flint's snoring broke the moment.


	15. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting! School has been a pain and I kinnda forgot about this! I hope you forgive me. Here's the next chapter =)  
> PS: This chapter has some descriptions that may affect some readers!

If Flint is telling the truth, which I think he is. Just by the look in his eyes when he saw us walk up to him, I could see it wasn't a trap. Then we have to get out of here. It will be like a living nightmare, having no water and no safe place. But we're already living in one by being placed in the awful arena. We might even have to pass some careers. And I'm NOT looking forward to that.  
"Pack your things. We're leaving." I say.  
They both comply, but it takes less than a minute to get our things. There's not many things we can bring in the first place. A few water containers, my sleeping bag, and the scraps of food we can find.  
"Where do we even go?" Flint sighs. "The careers are at the cornucopia and everyone else is in the flower fields or forest. We can take on some of the people who are trying to hide, like us. But we have to pass the careers to get down there."  
"I don't know. But if your right, then the careers will be climbing up here soon, and I don't wanna be there when they do." Maple adds, "We might be able to go around. Or at night, when its dark."  
"The one on guard might fall asleep, like you did." I nod to Flint. "That can give us a way out."  
We decide we will go at night, and hope they don't notice us. Flint says that there's dense trees further into the forest, and they get denser the deeper you get. So we can go around through those trees, and hopefully we go unnoticed.  
Yet,the only thing that's on my mind right now is Henry. He killed one of the careers and didn't have a scratch on him. Granted that they were asleep, but still.  
. . .  
Night falls and we are all ready to leave. We climb down the staircase trees and make our way to the side of the mountain, near the trees. We all halt when the careers come into view, one of them clearly awake with a weapon ready if anyone dares to test them. I try to make myself smaller, so I'm harder to spot, but Maple and Flint stay standing, but just go slower.  
"Crouch down you guys!" I command. "They are gonna see you."  
They do as I say, but Flint keeps us out of schedule as he can't really crawl. He winces when he puts pressure on his arm, but we trudge forward.  
We finally make it to the trees, and we let out a sigh of relief. We can drop or things and drink a bit of water. Maybe even doze off a bit.  
Flint and Maple share the sleeping bag and I'm left on watch. Just as I can see them both sleeping, I see a animal in the distance, it looks to be about 20 yards away, give or take. I see it run at something in the trees. I tug Maple and Flint out of bed and tell them we have to run. A see the animal aim it head forward and I see horns dripping with blood sticking out, aiming at its target.  
I heard a mutilated scream and the animal eats them alive.  
A cannon booms.  
I scream into my hands as the animal, which looks to be like a mutated deer, looks at us. With its last victim's parts still attached to its dagger like horns.


End file.
